


A.I.P.A

by Order_and_Chaos



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Order_and_Chaos/pseuds/Order_and_Chaos
Summary: A.I.P.A (Avengers Initiative Preparatory Academy)





	1. Welcome to A.I.P.A

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Marvel Academy For Gifted Students](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/238267) by AmyOswinO. 



> Hey guys. This is way different from my other fic apart from the relationships and Pietro being alive. There's more characters. Everyone's gonna come in or at least mentioned in this fic. At least, that's the plan. Anyways, I really hope you guys like it and I will update soon. Love you guys!

       

“Welcome to A.I.P.A, Ms. Maximoff. I am the principal here at the academy. You may call me “Mr. Fury.” Now, you won’t see me here that often but if you really need to talk to me for an important reason, and I mean important, you can use the new communication system I’ve set up.”

Fury led Wanda up the many concrete steps of the entrance to her new huge school, the Avengers Initiative Preparatory Academy.

As she walked up the steps toward the big brown double doors with stained glass windows, she noticed most kids running up and down the steps to get to and from school often stopped and turned to look at her, almost gawking.

“Thank you, Mr. Fury. But, um,” she gestured to the students staring at her, “why are they...”

Fury stopped to look around at the children like he hadn’t noticed they were watching them before. “Get back to class, enhanced, this doesn’t concern you. Move along!” he shouted so loud most kids jumped when they heard his voice. Other than that the gawkers didn’t really move. Fury took a quick step down and acted as though he were about to take out a gun and start firing shots. At that point everyone started to run as quickly as they could in the opposite direction.

A second later Fury turned back toward Wanda, chuckling. “Gets them every time.”Wanda laughed.“I’m sure it does, sir.”

They began walking up the steps again. “Don’t mind them, Ms. Maximoff. They’re just curious.”

Wanda nodded. “I understand, not many new kids?”

Fury hesitated. “Something like that.”

“Anyway, Pietro is a little late, sorry about that, but he should be here soon.”

“Yes, hopefully.”

They’d almost reached the top of the steps when a sudden gust of wind flew past them and a temporary streak of blue was visible in the air, followed by Pietro.

“Sorry I’m late, sir,” Pietro breathed as he leaned over and placed his hands on his knees, struggling to catch his breath.

Wanda reached over and gently patted him on the back.

“It’s fine,” Fury sighed. “I trust it won’t happen again?”

“No, sir. I won’t be late again,” he panted.

“You know, it’s kind of ironic that you were late, because, you’re… you know… quick.”

Pietro nodded. He was still breathing pretty hard.

“You alright son?” Fury asked, leaning down to face him.

“I’m alright,” Pietro reassured. He stood up straight and Fury did the same.

“How far did you run this time?” Wanda scolded.

“Not far. Just a-a couple miles, that’s it.”

“You liar.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Oh, please. You’re incredibly naive if you think I’m not able to tell whether or not you’re lying.”

“You can’t.”

Wanda laughed.

“Shut up, little sister.”

“We’re twins, idiot.”

“I’m older than you by twelve whole minutes,” Pietro smiled in satisfaction and crossed his arms.

“You know, it’s sad after all these years that that’s still the thing you’re most proud of, and it wasn’t even you who accomplished it.”

“Ehem,” Fury awkwardly cut in.

“Sorry, Mr. Fury,” Wanda apologized, her and Pietro just then realizing Fury was still there.

“We’re always like this,” Pietro explained, chuckling awkwardly.

“Yes, well, if you’re done now, how about we walk in school, take a look around?” he suggested.

The twins nodded.

Fury walked up the last few steps of the school and opened the doors.


	2. Plants and Paintings

“Wow,” the twins spoke in unison. They just stood there, marveling silently at the open school bustling with children. The school was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside.

The floors were marble and glossy, and the colors white and brown seemed to be mixing together in a mesmerizing sort of way. A chandelier hung high from the ceiling, and two staircases coming up from both left and right sides were dark brown and made of sturdy wood, and their fellow classmates ran up and down them hurriedly to get to their classes. To the right of the main doors was a long hall full of lockers and at the end were bathrooms. To the left was a huge room they used as a cafeteria. Tables and chairs were scattered around and a salad bar occupied half of the front wall and the other half was the counter they served you food from. Directly in front of them, past the stairwells was the front office with a glowing sign above that illuminated the word “information” and a waiting area by the counter an old woman sat behind. The nurse’s office was there, too, and the principal’s.

“All your classes are upstairs,” he pointed up, “two floors worth of ‘em. Four floors in all. We call this building Norm. You’ll finish high school here, just like any other teenager. There are more lockers upstairs, too, but this is most of them,” he looked over to their right at the hall, then turned to the left at the cafeteria. “Everyone eats at 7:30 am for breakfast, 11:30 for lunch, and 6:00 pm for dinner, everyday. If you don’t eat, it’s your choice, but the stuff in there is free. There’s a cafe in the underground of this place but you gotta pay for that. It’s open 24/7 and the entrance is over there.” He turned right again and pointed to a third door by the bathrooms the twins hadn’t noticed before. “Cool?”

The twins nodded.

Fury glanced at his wristwatch. “Okay kids,” he clapped his hands together, “I have to go soon so I’ll drop you off at Maria’s-- I mean Ms. Hill’s office and she’ll give you the rest of the tour.”

They walked forward, Fury leading the way.

“Wait, Mr. Fury?” Wanda said and Fury stopped walking and turned around to look at her.

“Yes?”

“You said something about communication devices?”

Fury nodded and said, “Yes. State of the art. A brilliant student here, Tony Stark, designed them. They’re great. Better than any mobile device you’ll find anywhere else.” He continued walking. “Ms. Hill will explain more about them to you, and she’ll give you both you’re own.”

They reached the principal’s office and Fury knocked on the door three times then opened it to find Hill at the desk, typing away at her desktop computer. She looked up briefly then back down, and continued her typing.

“I've got to go. See you later, kids.” Fury left, closing the door behind him.

“Have a seat,” Hill said, pointing to two leather chairs in front of her desk. She still didn’t look up from her work.

The twins sat in the chairs, patiently waiting for her. While they waited they looked around the room. Behind her desk, and almost the entire back wall was made of stained glass, but clear enough that you could use it as a window.

It showed the back of the school where the students engaged in recreational activities. The whole campus was surrounded with green, so there were trees everywhere. There was also a track, and that surrounded the football field. There was a baseball field, too, but that was away and to the right.

Potted plants were all over Ms. Hill’s office. There was plants on the bookshelf, in the corners, by the doorway, even one on her desk. Wanda wondered why. Maria Hill didn’t look like the type of person to keep plants, but, then again, looks aren’t everything. Maybe Ms. Hill liked them, it’s not impossible, especially because she was a stranger to her and she had no idea what Ms. Hill liked. Framed paintings were all over the room as well. Mostly scenery. Maybe Ms. Hill liked nature. That would explain the plants.

Pietro, unlike his sister, became bored after looking around the room. He was definitely most impatient out of the two. He wanted to get this show on the road. He wanted to start in a new school and make new friends. And he was annoyed at this lady for wasting time he could be using socializing. And he didn’t care much for paintings and plants, so he didn’t pay much attention to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Sorry it took a while to update, I've been busy. And sorry it's so short. Anyways, love you and please comment :)


	3. Krakens and Comms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I'm really sorry for taking so long to update I just haven't found the time. I promise I'll update sooner in the future. I hope you enjoy :)

She turned off her computer. “Okay...” Hill finally said, which interrupted the twin’s thoughts. “Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, twins, enhanced, orphaned at ten years old...”

The twins shifted in their chairs uncomfortably as their unfortunate life story was read to them. Hill noticed this and stopped.

“Anyways, welcome to the academy.” She smiled at the twins. They smiled back, grateful of her to have spared their feelings, and keep their biography to herself. “So, let’s get started, shall we? I’m assuming Fury told you this building is called “norm”?"

They nodded.

“Good. Now, on the campus there’s three buildings. The building to the right of us is called “cred”. That’s because that’s where you get your credits, not only to graduate but to pay for things like at the cafe. If Fury told you about paying for the cafe with money he meant credits. At cred, you use the skills you have and practice them, to get better at them, and as you become better at it you get more credits. Now, different people here have different skills, that’s why all training rooms at cred are adaptable to who’s using them. It’s really cool.”

Hill was talking really fast and Wanda wasn’t sure she caught all of what she was saying. She was worried. _What if I screw up?_ she thought. _I hope she gives us pamphlets or something that repeats everything that she just said._

Pietro wasn’t worried, though. _Once I make some new friends I’ll ask them to tell me about it. No need to pay attention._ So he just slacked off, and instead of listening to everything Hill said, he listened occasionally while watching some of the boys and girls playing football outside. Everything looked weird because of the stained glass, outside of the window everything seemed red, but he didn’t mind. The game was pretty interesting, anyways. He thought it was cool that Fury and Hill allowed powers on the field. _Maybe they’ll even let me join the track team,_ he thought. But Pietro Maximoff enjoyed a challenge, so then he changed his mind. _Nah, never mind. I wouldn’t want to join. It’d be too easy to win all the time._

“Anyways, the third building is where you all sleep. Everything’s really nice there, you get your own rooms and you even have your own bathrooms. It’ll kinda remind you of being in a hotel, what with all of the rooms and halls. But you’ll get used to it. And you can decorate your rooms anyway you like. Plus, you have a TV. And wi-fi. So most kids who stay here don’t mind it as much. But those are just privileges. So the ability to decorate your room, watch TV, and browse the web can be taken away.”

Wanda was paying close attention to what Maria was talking about, unlike her brother. So she heard what she was saying about their rooms. “Wow. That’s really… shocking.”

Hill nodded understandingly. “Yes, we try our best to keep you teens happy, but, like I said, these are just privileges and they can be taken away if you aren’t using them appropriately or you get into trouble. In such a scenario as that we take them away as a form of discipline. And, yes, it is very nice that you get your own bathroom, and very very nice that you don’t have to share anything with anyone.”

“What are they doing?” Pietro asked suddenly and gestured out toward the window. Hill swiveled in her seat to get a better look behind her.

Then she turned back around, looked Pietro in the eye and said, “I don’t have a clue.”

“It’s not football.” Pietro had realized this a while ago.

“No, it can’t be,” Hill said while looking down at a piece of paper on her desk, which Wanda assumed was a list of everything worth mentioning here, “They let the kraken out.” As she said this she pointed over her shoulder towards the window, her eyes not even drifting for a second off of that paper.

“What? A kraken? How do you kn-”

A huge roar escaped the kraken’s mouth, interrupting Wanda’s sentence. It could be heard all over campus, it was so loud.

“Oh my god, a kraken? That’s awesome,” Pietro said excitedly.

“Yeah, he’s a real sweetheart. The poor thing wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“So it’s… safe?” Wanda asked uncertainly.

Hill looked up at her from the paper and chuckled like it was the most obvious thing ever. “Quite.” Then she looked back down and continued to study it.

The twins looked over at each other, Pietro clearly excited, Wanda clearly… not. A smile broke out on Pietro’s face, the kind of smile you’d see on a kid when he just woke up and realized it was Christmas day. **This is gonna be so awesome!** He assured his sister mentally.

They could speak to each other through Wanda’s telepathic abilities, but only them. She could read others mind’s, but not speak to them, not enter thoughts into their heads. She could, though, give them dreams… or nightmares.

**Sure** , Wanda replied unenthusiastically.

“Okay, so, let me give you guys your comms,” Hill said. She opened a drawer in her desk and took out two “comms”. Engraved on the back of each black casing was their name, his in a light blue color, hers in scarlet.

“They look like regular cell phones,” Wanda said.

“They’re definitely not,” Hill assured. “Turn them on. It’s the little button on the side.”

The twins did as they were told, and as soon as they pressed the button, green lights came up from it, to form a hologram.

“Cool, 3D!” Pietro childishly exclaimed in excitement.

Hill nodded. “I know, right?”

“Well, what can we do with them?”

“You can call and text people, write papers, use the internet, just like regular cell phones. You can also take the phone off hologram mode, it’s the button on the top.”

They pressed the small button and everything became 2D, and the hologram blinked off, so the displays showed up on the actual screen, and not in mid-air.

“Sweet,” Pietro approved.

“And everyone’s contact is already in there, it saves a lot of trouble. So you can contact anyone, you know, without having to ask for numbers and stuff.” She looked back at her list. “Oh, yeah, I almost forgot.” She reached back into the drawer and pulled out two cards, they looked like drivers licenses or credit cards. “Here.” She handed one to each of them.

There was an x followed by a long line printed on the plastic, at the very bottom. “Sign there.” She pointed at the line and handed Wanda a permanent marker, and when she was done Pietro did the same to _his_ card.

“What’s it for?” Wanda wondered aloud.

“It’s the cred card, of course.”

Wanda and Pietro glanced at Hill unknowingly.

She sighed, exasperated. “You’ll figure it out. Okay, so, today’s what? Wednesday? So tomorrow you’ll start school, I’ll text you your schedule via comm later, but for tonight you should have dinner with us, yes? Fury showed you where we all eat, I presume?”

They nodded.

“Good, then, and it’ll give you a chance to make some friends before tomorrow. So at six, come to eat, but for now go and check out your rooms, it’s the building to our left.”


	4. Steve

Wanda rounded one of the many corners in the building to get to her room. She was having a hard time finding it, though the man at the front desk gave her exact directions as to where it was.

“It’s up on the second floor. As soon as you get off the elevator go straight until the second left, turn, and it should be on the right hand side of the hall. Room 57,” he had said. Then as soon as he gave them both their room key cards Pietro zoomed off to go find his room, leaving her alone.

She didn’t really like being alone. But she often was, because Pietro was much more social than her and it was hard for her to make friends. Also because Pietro liked hanging out with his friends, apparently more so than with his sister, so at school they rarely talked. Wanda hoped it would be different this time.

She wandered now, not even thinking about where she was going. So soon she was lost, of course.

“Great,” she muttered under her breath. She sighed and decided to stop moving forward aimlessly. She glanced around, turning a full 360 degrees on the spot. All she saw were halls and doors. Nothing else. Nothing helpful.

Suddenly she heard a door shut closed behind her. She spun around. In front of her now was a huge, tall, blonde haired dream. Not her dream of course, but, definitely someone’s. He started walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

“Hey, wait,” she called out. He spun around, startled by the sound. “Can you help me? I’m trying to find my dorm.”

“Ohhh. So _you’re_ the new girl, huh?” He took a few steps toward her.

Wanda nodded.

“I’m Steve.” He held out his hand and greeted her with a warm smile.

“I’m Wanda,” she said as she shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Wanda. Now what’s your dorm number?”

“57.”

“Ah,” Steve walked past her and turned left at the end of the hall, “It should be this way. You coming?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry. I know, I'm a jerk. It's been, like, three months. Blame school. That and the fact that humans need sleep and I, apparently, don't get enough of it. And I'm sorry this was such a short chapter. I just felt like I needed to publish something but I didn't know what to write. I'm not giving up, though. I guarantee that you'll be seeing more of this story, I just don't know when. I hope soon.


	5. Pietro's Friends

When she got to her room she thanked Steve and started to unpack a few of her things. She took out a picture of her family and placed it on her nightstand right next to the lamp. Then she started unpacking clothes and folding them into the drawers of her dresser.

She had gotten through about half when her comm vibrated. She had forgotten all about it so when it went off it startled her and she jumped. She laughed at herself and shook her head when she realized what it was and reached into her pocket to grab it. Pietro had texted her. The message read:

**Wanda where r u? This place is awesome. Have you made any friends yet?**

**I’m at the cafeteria it’s lunch** **time r u coming? If u get lost there’s a map**

**on the phone thing – Your Twin**

She rolled her eyes at the words. Good thing the comms had an auto-correct setting, if they didn’t she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to understand what he was saying. Pietro was a horrible speller. She typed back:

                                                     **I’m on my way, moron. I’ll use the map. Be there in a few -W**

She left quickly, making sure to bring her room card and close the door shut behind her. She had to use the map on the comm (which, thankfully, was very detailed) to find the elevator and make it down but once she was outside she had no problem finding her way.

After she got to the middle building she turned to her left and pushed open the double doors. In the cafeteria it was really loud and crowded, so loud that all she could hear were the jumbled voices and so crowded she thought she might have to sit on the floor. She wasn’t paying any attention when Pietro came over to her and she yelped when she felt him touch her arm, turning to see who had startled her.

“Whoa, whoa, chill!” he said defensively, throwing his hands up in denial.

“You scared me, jerk!” she said, punching his shoulder.

He rubbed his shoulder and laughed at the same time, his mouth full of food. “You’re paranoid.”

She rolled her eyes.

When he was done laughing he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the tables at the back. “Come on, I saved a spot for you. You’re gonna like it here Wanda, the food is great. And I bet you’ll like my friends, they’re cool.”

“How many friends do you have?”

“I don’t know, like, ten.”

“We’ve been here not even three hours and you’ve already made ten friends?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t count them.”

They reached the table Pietro had been steering her towards. “Hey guys, so, this is my weird sister that I was telling you about.”

Everyone looked up from the table, _everyone._ She became instantly nervous but then noticed Steve among the strangers sitting in front of her and relaxed a little. At least she knew him, or at least had talked to him before.

A second or two passed in silence before the boy sitting closest to the front of the table stood up and held out his hand. He had dark hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a Black Sabbath t-shirt. “I’m Tony,” he said

. She shook his hand. “Wanda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I know it's short and I've had plenty of time to work on it but it's hard to for some reason. It's okay if you hate me, whoever is reading this. :p


	6. Breakfast

Wanda lay in her new bed, in her new room, in her new school. That day she had met all of Pietro’s friends:

Tony, a rich, smart kid who made a suit  
Peter, the youngest of the group and a smart kid, as well, who liked spiders  
Sam, who was really funny and could make everyone laugh, liked birds  
Steve, who she already knew was quite patriotic and trustworthy  
Bucky, Steve’s friend who had a metal arm and didn’t talk much  
Clint, who was nice and could shoot a bow and arrow  
Natasha, who liked guns  
Bruce, who liked science and hated someone called “the hulk”  
Vision, who was polite and red  
Scott, who liked ants  
T’Challa, a prince who liked cats  
Thor, a big guy with long blonde hair and a hammer  
Loki, Thor’s adopted brother, who liked playing tricks

After lunch she went back to her dorm and unpacked more of her things. Tomorrow she would officially start school so she set out an outfit perfect for her first day of class. Before she arrived at the school, Wanda and Pietro didn’t have many clothes, so a man named Phil Coulson took them shopping and helped them buy everything they needed.  
Now, she stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to consume her. And after a while she finally drifted off.

_______________________________________________________________

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. Wanda woke to the unpleasant sound of her comm’s alarm. She reached to the bedside table and grabbed it. 6:30 AM, it read. Wanda turned off the alarm, stretched, yawned, and rubbed her eyes. Time for school.

_______________________________________________________________

She was all ready when she left her dorm that morning. With her bag on her back and a smile on her face, she marched out the door. Though, she didn’t really know why she was smiling.

  
Pietro and Wanda, the night before, had decided that they would walk together to the cafeteria, so she headed over to Pietro’s room a few halls down. Once she got there, she rapped quietly on his door and called out his name.

  
“Hold on, I’m coming.” The door suddenly flew open and Wanda stepped inside. It was already a mess. No surprise there, she thought. “Let me just find my bag.”

  
“Pietro!” Wanda scolded, “you had all night to get ready, what’s wrong with you?”

  
Pietro ignored his sister’s rants as he reached under his bed. Yes! He pulled the bag out and started to stuff notebooks, textbooks, and pens inside (he had left them all on his bed last night, forgetting to put them in his bag).

  
“Okay, I’m ready to go.”

  
“Finally!” Wanda left down the hall with Pietro following close behind her.

_______________________________________________________________

“So, excited to start?” Natasha asked Wanda at breakfast.

  
“I guess so,” Wanda said. “I think I’m mostly nervous, though.”

  
“That’s okay, everyone’s nervous on their first day, but don’t worry, you’ll become comfortable around the guys eventually.”

  
“Yeah, speaking of the guys, are you the only girl who eats at this table besides me?”

  
Natasha chuckled. “No, don’t worry. There’s Jane, Thor’s girlfriend, and Pepper, Tony’s girlfriend, and then there’s Darcy, Jane’s friend/assistant. Sharon and Laura sit with us too, sometimes, but they have other friends who they sit with as well. Sharon is Steve’s girlfriend and Laura is Clint’s. Today, we’re the only girls at the table ‘cause Jane, Pepper, and Darcy are off on a trip for the school doing something science-y, and Laura and Sharon are over there,” she pointed to a brunette a few tables away from theirs. “That’s Laura.” Then she pointed to a blonde who sat a bit closer, at a table to the right. “There’s Sharon.” She spotted them and waved. Natasha and Wanda waved back.

  
“So, do you like everyone here? I mean, is everyone pretty nice and stuff?”

  
“Not everyone,” Natasha said, glancing behind Wanda’s back briefly before turning back to her. “Anyways, I’m gonna go to first period, I like to be there early. If you want I can help you find your class,” Natasha offered.

  
“Nah, I’m okay, I’ve got my map.”

  
“All right, then. Well, see ya.”

  
“See ya.”

  
A few minutes later Wanda heard her name being called out. “Wanda, what are you doing there all alone? Come over here, little sister.” Pietro.

  
“I’m not your little sister, we’re twins, nimrod.” And she wasn’t all alone, either. They were at the same table, but she and Natasha had just sat a little farther away. She slid her tray down, though, so she was closer to her idiotic brother and his (probably) idiotic friends. “What do you want?”

  
“Come over here.”

  
She sighed and reluctantly got up from her seat, making her way over to Pietro who was sitting a few people away from her.

  
“What?” she demanded.

  
“What’s your schedule?”

  
“I don’t know, did they ever tell us?”

  
“Look on your comm thing-y. They should’ve sent you a text.”

  
She pulled out her comm and, sure enough, she received was a text from the school. It explained her schedule for the whole week. Today first hour she had science class. “Uh, I have science class first.”

  
“Oh, I’ve got history.” Pietro looked a little down when he heard they wouldn’t be spending first hour together, but then brightened up when Clint voiced that he had History first hour too.

  
As far as she could tell, Pietro liked everyone, but Clint especially. She was sure they’d become best friends soon.

  
“Wanna walk to class together?” Clint asked Pietro.

  
“Sure,” Pietro got up from his seat. “Bye, Witchy.”

  
She ignored his name calling and waved, slightly annoyed that he had left her at the table surrounded by strangers.

  
She silently walked back to her seat at the end and had just sat down when Steve spoke up. “Wanda?”

  
She looked over at him.

  
He gestured to the empty seat across from him, where Pietro had sat previously.

  
“Yeah, come on, Wanda, we don’t bite,” Sam encouraged.

  
Everyone at the table stopped their conversation to watch her, now, as she reluctantly got up to sit closer. Once she sat down, though, they started talking again. “So, why does your brother call you ‘witchy’? What powers do you have?” Steve asked, clearly feeling sorry for the girl and trying to be nice.

  
“You assume I have powers?”

  
“Well, I mean, of course some kids here don’t, some are just here because the school offers super advanced science classes, but you’re brother has super speed. I know ‘cause he was showing us yesterday. And since he has powers, you should too, especially ‘cause you two are twins.”

  
“Hmm.”

  
Steve waited. “So?”

  
“Yeah, I ‘m enhanced.”

  
“Want to show us?”

  
Wanda shrugged. “Alright.”

  
Steve stood up, looking excited, “Guys, quiet down, Wanda’s going to show us her powers!” Steve exclaimed. Everyone stopped their chattering and turned their attention to the new girl.

  
Wanda quickly became nervous as she glanced around at the eleven pairs of eyes fixed on her. Nevertheless, she began by concentrating on the empty water bottle in front of her and pictured it levitating. Then she lifted her hand, and scarlet-colored mist began to rise from her fingers. With swift and graceful movement of her wrists, she successfully lifted the bottle without touching it.

  
An eruption of ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ broke out as she set the bottle back down on the table.

  
“That’s cool, Wanda,” Steve complimented.

  
“Thanks.”

  
Wanda looked down at her hands. They were still shaking slightly. She panicked and thrust them under the table. Looking back up, she’d hoped no one had seen, but it didn’t appear that anyone had. They had all gone back to talking again.

  
Steve was talking with both Sam and Bucky at the same time.

  
Tony was talking to Peter.

  
Bruce was talking to Vision.

  
Thor was talking to T’Challa.

  
And Scott was attempting to talk to Loki.

_______________________________________________________________

 

After a couple more minutes, a bell rang, and everyone got up from their seats, so she assumed class was starting. She dumped the remains of her breakfast in the trash and took out her comm. The map, thankfully, took her upstairs and into the science classroom on time.


End file.
